Cosmetic compositions used to make up or enhance the appearance of keratinous substrates such as skin, lips, hair and eyelashes are oftentimes required to be able to impart various properties such as high shine or gloss and long lasting shine, as well as long wear. However, the formulation of cosmetic products that can deliver all these properties at the same time can pose some challenges. For example, cosmetic compositions using traditional ingredients known to impart shine or gloss, such as oils, have very poor transfer resistance and wear properties. In order to overcome these problems, film forming resins such as silicone film forming resins are generally employed to improve the transfer resistance and wear of cosmetic compositions. While the use of silicone film forming resins in cosmetics is popular, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to be brittle and flake off. This phenomenon results in the need to use a plasticizer, in combination with the resin, in order to render the resultant film more flexible and, hence, less susceptible to flake off and poor transfer resistance. Moreover, the resultant films formed by the resins are not glossy, are uncomfortable on human skin and, at times, have a tacky feel.
Another way to achieve high shine and long lasting shine properties is by increasing the levels of shine-enhancing agents without resorting to the use of silicones, thereby, creating silicone-free formulations which are desired by consumers. However, such compositions tend to be very heavy and tacky, thereby, causing discomfort upon application.
Alternatively, two step products have been developed, using a topcoat to provide shine and/or comfort to a basecoat which is matte and/or dry in an effort to provide good wear of color and shine at the same time. However, this presents the drawback of having to formulate two different compositions and to the consumer who has to employ two separate products.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for making up or enhancing the appearance of skin or hair in a manner which delivers a combination of long wear, high shine and long lasting shine properties, as well as a non-tacky feel, comfort and desirable texture characteristics upon application onto skin. At the same time, it is desirable that cosmetic compositions, particularly, lipstick compositions, have minimal feathering and migration disadvantages.